<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where did that tree branch come from? by icabyppup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767561">Where did that tree branch come from?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icabyppup/pseuds/icabyppup'>icabyppup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Bad attempts at kidnapping and threatening???, Deal With It, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I am aware the title is terrible, I'm Sorry, It just didn't cooperate, Look I tried, Merlin is a Little Shit, Merlin is not subtle, No. 2 - in the hands of the enemy, Okay but there is little to no actual whump here, POV Outsider, Well I didn't really mean for it to be like this but it kind of turned out that way, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, captured by the enemy, uhhhhhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icabyppup/pseuds/icabyppup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt at revenge on Uther gone wrong, but not how you think it is</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur &amp; A Random Squire, Merlin &amp; A Random Squire, Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where did that tree branch come from?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look, this isn't whump. I can tell you that now. But I'm trying my best to keep up with whumptober and if that means that not all of this is whump then I guess that's how it'll be. I hope it's amusing anyhow.<br/>Thank you to my wonderful beta readers CaraIsTrash and IGuessNot. Sorry in advance, you guys &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Isaac had not been a squire for very long. Only a few months, really – far too early to be leaving Camelot for longer than a day. But they were short on men this winter, and Isaac had a reputation for being a quick learner. Even still, he was shocked when Sir Leon came to him with the instructions to join the Prince’s party on the next patrol. He had had to stifle his excitement, and the giddy grin that threatened to sneak onto his lips. Asked personally by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sir Leon </span>
  </em>
  <span>to join the</span>
  <em>
    <span> Prince’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>party! It was beyond belief. He was nervous, of course, but Merlin would doubtlessly be present and Isaac was friendly with the kind manservant - along with almost everyone in the palace. He had been very good to Isaac, and so he was resultingly fond of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The grin was still there, hiding in the corners of his mouth as he rode out with the knights the following morning. It was there when they set up camp, when Merlin portioned out their meagre rations, when he was sent out to fetch firewood. It stuck all through the cold, cold winter night. He couldn’t feel his nose when he woke, a few hours of a lifetime ago, but the first thing he did was smile in the half-dawn darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isaac was not smiling now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything took a turn for the worse when they headed into the forest. They hadn’t intended to take that route, Isaac knew from studying the patrol plans, but the sudden onslaught of snow had left them no choice. Once in the forest the horses started playing up, spooking at shadows. The men weren’t much better, despite their best attempts to look brave. Everyone was on edge, yet somehow all of the highly alert, highly trained knights had missed what a simple manservant had spotted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only warning for the attack had been Merlin charging towards Arthur, yelling something incomprehensible a split second before the rain of arrows began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hadn’t taken long for the whole party to be overcome – either wounded, dead or captured among the trees as enemy soldiers appeared and disappeared like smoke through the branches. Frozen in terror, his first battle saw him captured in less than a minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>At least you’re alive, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his sister’s voice scolded in his head. He was inclined to agree, despite the unfortunate circumstances.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t recognise the opposing soldiers from any of his lessons, and he got a slap to the face for looking around to find an insignia. The other survivors in Camelot red were gathered together and tied up, divided depending on their rank. Herded like cattle, they were led down an invisible path through the trees. Even from his spot in the middle of the group, Isaac could see the proud blond head of his Prince at the front, slightly separate from the rest. He was fairly easy to spot, actually, considering the dark hair that rose a distinct few inches above the crowd stuck next to him the whole way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They reached their destination long after sundown. There were trees, endless trees, like there had been in every direction for the past hours, and then all of a sudden, a clearing. It was very odd indeed. Isaac suppressed his urge to look around to work out what had happened, where they were, and instead looked to his Prince at the head of the pack. Although he wasn’t close, the sound of the Prince’s enraged voice carried easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, silence. From where he was, surrounded on all sides by other men, he couldn’t see what was happening. It wasn’t hard to tell that it was something significant. Their captor’s leader, perhaps?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were being moved. The Camelot soldiers in red were being sorted; herded like sheep into separate sections. It became apparent soon enough that they were being divided by rank, by experience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isaac tried to remain inconspicuous, surround himself with younger knights, but it was no use. His livery soon gave him away as a squire, and he was separated from the other men. He was alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood silently as the other men were sorted, then divided off into smaller groups and marched away. He swept his gaze over his Prince and Merlin, who appeared to be bickering in a very indiscreet fashion. There was a man standing a safe distance to their left. His armour was nondescript, and his shield bore no insignia, yet he was obviously the leader. He directed the division of knights soundlessly, with sharp hand movements.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, almost all of the Camelot red had left the clearing. It was just Isaac, the Prince and Merlin, and the youngest knight Theodore. He couldn’t help the shiver down his spine as the leader scrutinised him and Theo, but he held the other man’s gaze all the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quick gesture and Theo was led away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Prince </span>
  </em>
  <span>Arthur.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man spoke for the first time. His tone was mocking, but his voice sounded… hollow. Not quite all there, in some way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your father, King </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uther,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the man spat the name as though it burned his tongue to sit there too long, “has held a tyrannical rule. He has slaughtered hundreds of innocents and made countless more lives unbearable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked now, lip curling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone must pay for his crimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let the sentence linger in the air, and his prince stiffened. Oddly, Merlin did not seem to be the least bit intimidated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is a choice to be made, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prince</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of whether your father will pay for his sins… Or whether you will suffer for him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><span>Isaac could have almost </span><em><span>sworn </span></em><span>that Merlin rolled</span> <span>his</span> <span>eyes.</span></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone will die here today. The question being… who?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you just get on with it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin was interrupting the man who was effectively holding their </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prince </span>
  </em>
  <span>to his mercy. Isaac tried hard not to let his mouth hang open in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man simply glared and continued on, albeit slightly more snappily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Either you will die, and your father will suffer for his crimes. Or, you can take his pain yourself and I will kill the manservant that is known throughout the kingdom for being your </span>
  <em>
    <span>favourite</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was the Prince, this time, but Merlin wasn’t done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You realise that Arthur pays either way with this plan of yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There is </span>
  <em>
    <span>no way </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re killing Merlin!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two men both interjected at once, and glared at each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You realise that this doesn't even make sense, and besides, like I’m letting you die-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-Shut up, Merlin, for once in your life keep your big head out of this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Silence!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Merlin openly</span><em><span> rolled his eyes </span></em><span>at the man who was</span> <span>trying to</span><em><span> kill him</span></em> <em><span>and the Prince. </span></em><span>Isaac’s jaw was on the floor.</span></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man rounded on Isaac, “You!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Prince startled, as though he had forgotten Isaac’s presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are the youngest here. Of all the Camelot men here, you will have the best judgement, as you have had the least time for their lies to sink into your head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man made eye contact with Isaac, and it took everything in him not to show his fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who pays? The Prince, or the King?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>What.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>What?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>This nutter wanted Isaac to choose between killing Merlin, or his Prince.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, he was openly gaping. He had bigger problems right now, but that would probably be embarrassing later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you have to say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin was making faces at him from across the grass, but Isaac couldn’t tell what he meant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- Uh…” he stammered, trying to pull his thoughts together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince Arthur is- He’s good to us, to the people. He doesn’t… He doesn’t deserve to die, or to suffer. Neither does Merlin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He considered that a pretty good speech, actually, considering how scattered his thoughts were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man didn’t seem to like that response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince Arthur is complicit in his father’s crimes!” He yelled, “He has stood by, watching as- “</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took Isaac a moment to process why the man had stopped yelling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tree branch had fallen square on his head, killing him instantly. He gawked for the hundredth time that night, his brain tying itself in knots. A quick glance over at the Prince showed him having about the same reaction. Thank goodness that Merlin was thinking, somehow untying the knots binding him and Arthur, then moving on to Isaac.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isaac’s brain was still stuck somewhere a minute ago as Merlin ushered him and the Prince out of the clearing. Said Prince seemed to regain his head fairly fast at that, snapping at Merlin and then sitting Isaac down on a log to wait while they found the other Camelot men. Merlin fussed over him a little, somehow producing some dried meat out of a pocket somewhere and pushing it into his hand. The men turned away and took a few steps in the direction the knights had been taken, but then Arthur paused and turned back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you really mean what you said back there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took Isaac a second to register the question, then a few more to realise what the Prince was asking him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, my liege,” he answered truthfully, “I meant every word of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Prince nodded curtly, but something sparked in his eyes. Merlin smiled at him one last time, and they disappeared into the trees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isaac sat and chewed on the meat; somehow better than the standard rations he ate that morning. He replayed the events over and over again in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was almost ready to move on when…</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Where did a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tree branch </span>
  </em>
  <span>come from?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this! I'd really appreciate a comment, even a small one. It would absolutely make my day &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>